The Beginning of a Friendship
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: Lets follow a group of one shots focused on a trainer from Tandor and one from Kanto, there will be fun, there will be fights, there will be battles, I hope you enjoy. many pokemon are from Pokemon Uranium.


Regional Championship

By The Phoenix King

 **The pokemon on Xavier's team are from the fan game Pokemon Uranium, to see them look up their sprites, their names are as shown.**

 **I do not own pokemon, or pokemon Uranium. I hope you enjoy.**

The crowd roared, their bodies filled with adrenaline after watching several heated pokemon battles, fueling their wish to see powerful beasts do battle, and it was about to come to a close with the most heated one yet.

The regional championship, where the best and brightest pokemon trainers from each and every region, including the far outreaches of Tandor and Orre, came to prove they were the best. It had weeded out the weakest with a set of ladder battles, and the two strongest now stood atop the leaderboard, facing each other on each side of the field.

They had fought their way to the top, and now were ready to prove who the strongest trainer of the regions was, the true pokemon champion. Xavier, a brown haired green eyed 5 time Tandor champion, stood on one side, his region unique pokemon giving him a colossal edge in his battles, not to mention their ferocity in combat, mirroring legendaries themselves. He stood wearing his signature black hoodie and jeans, and his small smirk that he made every time he battled.

His opponent, one Lois, grinned back, her black hair cascading down her shoulders, her laid back yet cheery attitude had thrown many a foe off, as her almost Kanto exclusive team ripped through her enemies like a hot knife to butter. Well trained and loyal to a fault, her pokemon outmatched and outclassed most others, having at least one counter to each type, not to mention her ace, the legendary Mew, a pokemon known for its unpredictability.

No one had predicted this outcome, not when Lois had ripped through the hoenn champion's team, destroying his metagross with a well timed flamethrower, or when Xavier had defeated the Sinnoh Battle Tower leader's regigigas like it was a mere rattata.

They had earned their way to the top, and stood there with pride, their starting pokemon in their hand.

"Let the final championship battle….."

Their hands clenched around the capsules, and their eyes narrowed, determination flaring up as they locked eyes.

"BEGIN!"

With that they threw their pokeballs, a Rhydon appearing on Lois' side as a large blue beast, its back and part of its head covered in white fur, brown antlers appearing from the white mess, appeared on Xavier's side.

"With that, the battle has started folks, on Xavier's side his signature starting pokemon, his Fafninter, who has single handedly wiped out the first eight teams in his set of the ladder, is challenging Lois' Rhydon which has taken hits a mountain would struggle to stand!"

"Rhydon, start this up by using Rock Blast!" Lois shouted the order and Rhydon ripped the ground up, throwing hardened rock at Xavier's fafninter, the latter of which narrowed his eyes.

"Fafninter use dragon pulse, aim it at the center of the attack." Fafninter followed the order to completion, letting loose a whitish blue laser from its mouth in a roar, striking the center of the attack and ripping through the barrage of rocks, exploding on contact with the surprised Rhydon. It slid back a foot as it recovered from the blast, growling as it shook its head. Fafninter stood stoic in the spot it had been, looking as if it had not moved an inch, Xavier doing the same.

"We are going to have to be creative here, no one has ever done that before." Lois mumbled out, and stepped forward.

"Rhydon charge forward, get close to it!" Rhydon complied immediately, roaring as it rushed forward. Fafninter cocked its head in confusion and Xavier sighed, gesturing at the oncoming Rock type.

"Fafninter, copy it. Show it who has more stopping power." His voice was calm and composed, very unlike the momentous roar this his pokemon bellowed out, galloping forward at the Rhydon with a speed that outclassed most of its species, meeting the surprised Rhydon in an instant, throwing it backward like it was a toy.

"Don't let it recover, charge again, and let loose with Dragon Claw." Xavier's calm voice rang out again as Fafninter charged, its front paws growing bright white claws.

Lois' eyes widened in disbelief as she could only watch as the Fafninter raised on its hind legs when it reached the downed and dizzy Rhydon, and slammed the claws down on it with an explosion of power, a cloud of dust coming from below Rhydon as it's body dug into the ground.

"Rhydon!" Lois yelled out in fear as Xavier called back Fafninter calmly, his smirk gone as he stared into the cloud of dust with worry, hoping he didn't do any lasting damage on accident. The dust cleared and showed the unconscious Rhydon, dark bruises forming on its chest from the impact.

"Rhydon is out! Fafninter won the first battle!" the announcer yelled out as Lois recalled her pokemon, anger flaring in her eyes as they matched up to Xavier's calm ones.

"Go, Snorlax!" Lois yelled out, and the large pokemon appeared on the field as Xavier copied her movements.

"Take em down Luxelong." Xavier called out, a green happy looking dragon appearing, its white underbelly complementing the golden wing like appendages on its shoulders.

"Luxelong start it off by getting close, charge the snorlax." Xavier called out, the green pokemon nodding and rushing forward, jumping into the air and over the snorlax. As it did Lois took immediate action. "Snorlax grab its tail and use Slam, take it to the ground!" It did so immediately, grabbing the green dragon's tail and slamming it into the ground hard enough to make a crater.

"Take advantage, use Dragon Breath!" Luxelong popped up from the crater like nothing had happened, and point blank, let loose blue fire into Snorlax's face. The large pokemon groaned in pain and swiped at the fire, trying to stop the onslaught. It only made it worse as visible marks appeared from the fire, which Lios took notice of.

"Hurry snorlax, use Hyper Beam! While it's close!" her desperation showed easily, and Xavier took notice.

"Luxelong use Me First!" The energy collecting in Snorlax's eyes started to diminish to the confusion of its user, and Lois looked in fear as it started to appear in Luxelong's maw. A much more intense ball of light was appearing, and it let loose at the same distance of the dragon's breath colliding straight with the Snorlax's stomach, exploding on contact.

An explosion mirroring the power of a high level Golem's self destruct lit up the field, the Luxelong sliding out of the smoke with burns all over, yet still smiling.

Lois stood unbelieving as the smoke cleared and Snorlax lay spread eagle, its mouth open with the ghost of its hyper beam fading, its entire front covered in burns of varying degrees. "Return Snorlax." Lois said quietly, and her hurt pokemon went back to the ball, the announcer's voice ringing with Luxelong's victory over Snorlax.

She glanced back to Xavier's face, his determined expression filled with worry. "I'm sorry if I do any severe damage to them." his voice broke her into surprise, as it rang out over the battlefield. "I'm not good at holding back, and neither are my pokemon." he exclaimed sheepishly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Then don't, I'm no wimp and neither are my pokemon! I'll find a way to beat you, so don't you dare hold back!" Lois yelled out and his eyes narrowed.

"Fine." he exclaimed and threw out a pokeball, releasing a giant red demonic beast.

"Go Beliaddon." he called out quietly, as the beast let out a roar. Lois confidently let out her pokemon, calling out its name. "Go Blissey!" the large happy pokemon stood confidently and faced the demonic pokemon, which grinned darkly.

"Blissey use-" before she could finish her sentence Beliaddon rushed forward with a roar, a blade of fire appearing in its hand as it reached the Blissey in a flash, striking it across the side, sending it flying out of the arena into the spectator wall. The blissey weakly let out a rendition of its name before going quiet, the disbelieving Lois calling it back into the pokeball.

"He finished my blissey off… in one strike." she murmured to herself. The Beliaddon letting out a noise reminiscent to a cackle as it went back into its pokeball. The arena stood silent as she threw a pokeball out a large yellow dragon appearing, its face covered in a smile.

"Go Xenoqueen." a green and black lizard like pokemon appeared, letting out a hiss at the sight of the dragonite in front of it. "Dragonite attack it with dragon rush." Lois said absentmindedly, and her dragonite rushed forward at the Xenoqueen.

"Use Proton Beam." The Xenoqueen let out a high pitched sound loud enough to make ears bleed and then let out a bright pink beam that stopped the Dragonite in its tracks, no explosion, just as soon as it hit, the Dragonite collapsed, unconscious.

Lois was close to crying as she recalled her Dragonite. She thought her team was the best, and his pokemon were taking them down with one shot each. "I said I wouldn't go easy anymore." he exclaimed, and sent out another pokemon.

"Go Neopunk." the pink energy humanoid smiled and let out noises that sounded like dubstep, clearly ready to rumble.

"Go Vaporeon!" she yelled out, frustrated that she didn't think of the type difference at all. She had studied his pokemon, and knew that this was electric, but at the time it didn't register.

"Use Hydro Pump!" she yelled out, and Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Use Thunder." he murmured out, feeling slightly sorry. The attack ripped through the water and only increased in power, colliding with the vaporeon with the force of a bomb, sending the poor eeveelution flying unconscious to its trainer's feet, who picked it up and cradled it as a tear came out.

In anger she threw her final pokemon out, her ace, Mew.

It floated, anger and determination in its eyes as it glanced from the vaporeon to Xavier.

"Go Archilles." Xavier's starter flashed onto the field, the raptor pokemon glaring at the Mew. It shined brightly as a light engulfed the crystal on its chest, and it grew in size, feathers appearing along its arms and tail, and spikes appearing from its back. Xavier sighed as disbelief crossed Lois' face.

"Now Mega Archilles, use Extremespeed." his murmured command rang out, and suddenly his pokemon disappeared, before appearing besides mew, striking it into the ground and then disappearing again. The Mew shook its head and shot up, before being struck again, and throwing it to the side. This continued for the next few minutes, the psychic legendary unwilling to give up as it kept rising, before being struck down again, and again, and again.

"Stop." suddenly Archilles stopped, mid-strike, above Mew, who floated there, a blank look in its eyes. "Return Archilles." The pokemon nodded as it was recalled, leaving Lois to stare in disbelief at her own pokemon who still floated, as if it was ready to fight.

She looked up as it slowly floated forward into Xavier's approaching form, and lightly headbutted him in the chest, bouncing off. "Alright tough guy, come here." Xavier said lightly and pulled the psychic into his arms, cradling it as he pulled a potion out, spraying the visible bruises and cuts from the attacks. With a sigh the Mew finally closed its eyes, falling asleep against him. He knelt own and gave it to Lois, before quickly doing the same to vaporeon.

"Why are you helping?" Lois finally uttered out, still looking in disbelief, and Xavier sighed.

"Cause I understand the desperation to win no matter the cost. So do your pokemon, your Mew empathized it." he wrapped some bandages around the Vaporeon's leg, where the Thunder attack had hit directly. "But I will not continue a fight where a pokemon is fighting while unconscious because it refuses to lose. I have seen pokemon die because of that. I refuse to allow it." he stated, and pet the vaporeon, who had sighed contentedly as its wounds were healed. "I'm sorry to say you have lost, but you are strong. If you ever want to challenge me again, take a trip to Tandor, you will find me either at the Championship site, or at Mt. Lanthan, I built a cottage along the trainer's route there." he said quietly and helped her up, as the announcer announced his victory.

"Good luck Lois, I hope we meet again." Xavier stated and walked off the field, leaving a shocked Lois in his wake.


End file.
